tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Doggytron
'''Doggytron '''is the fifteenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy battles Polluto's new creation Doggytron. This episode is about choosing the perfect friend to play with. Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel looking what thing he likes to do most of all. When Baby Sam dropped one of his toys, he caught it, but that's not his favourite thing, but he is pretty good at it. He smelled Mum's perfume, but that's not his favourite thing either. He listened to Dad playing his saxophone, but that's not his favourite thing. Daniel's most favourite thing is playing with his best friend in the whole world, Tommy. He went to see him in his room. Tommy was playing with his toy robot dog. He had toys he had been playing with all afternoon like his super squirty water cannon, race track, and other toys. But, he has been playing with the robot dog for a whole week. Daniel thinks that Tommy had never missed him. Then, the batteries ran out, and the robot dog doesn't work. So, this is only Daniel's chance to make his move by getting a ball in his mouth, because he wants to play fetch in the garden with Tommy. Finally, Tommy noticed Daniel, and he wanted to continue playing. But he was not sure who to play with either his new flash robot buddy, or his faithful old friend. After Daniel asks who should Tommy Zoom choose, they both transform into their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They saw a flying dog who did a loop-the-loop, and with lazer eyes. Daniel thinks it's ridiculous, because he thought that maybe he can't talk. But, the dog can talk. He said his name is Doggytron, and said that he is Tommy's new friend. Daniel thinks that's pathetic, and smells the smell of Polluto and Smogg. Doggytron and Tommy had a flying race all the way to the mountain. Daniel told Tommy to wait for him, but he took no notice of him, because he was having so much fun with Doggytron. Tommy and Doggytron flew all the way to the mountain. When Tommy got in, it was dark. But the lights went on, and Doggytron was found sitting by Polluto who is sitting on a chair. Tommy found himself in Polluto's lair. Polluto introduced to Tommy his new invention, the Intrapulaser. Polluto presses a button, and Tommy gets trapped in a laser jail. As Daniel follows the smell of Polluto, he goes inside the lair. He saw Tommy in Polluto’s laser jail and quickly came to the rescue while Polluto was going through his plan. Polluto told Smogg to change the slides but Smogg was very lazy to do that so Polluto gave him fish to get his attention. After Polluto has revealed his plan, Daniel sneaked in and pressed the button which freed Tommy from the jail. As Polluto and Smogg saw this, Polluto set Doggytron to attack Daniel. But Tommy came to his rescue by carrying Doggytron, taking his battery out, and dropping him to the floor that got broken. Polluto was upset that Doggytron has broken. Tommy decided to put Polluto in the Intrapulaser with Daniel’s help. But Polluto had a new invention called Moggytron and it alerted Tommy, Daniel and Smogg because Moggytron looked very angry and scary. As he was coming towards them, Daniel and Smogg got scared and Smogg ran away. Polluto explained that Moggytron is not a toy and he is real. Polluto said he is also better than Smogg and he was saying that Smogg was useless. Polluto told Smogg to make Moggytron go after Tommy and Daniel in a rude manner. Smogg was annoyed at Polluto so he pressed his gadget that made Moggytron chase after Polluto. Polluto was then screaming because Smogg wasn’t helping him and Polluto got chased onto the platform where Tommy got trapped, and Daniel set the Intrapulaser up, and Polluto and Moggytron were trapped. Polluto was not happy at all and he was angry at Tommy, Daniel and Smogg. Tommy and Daniel were wondering how long Smogg was going to enjoy playing with Moggyton while attacking Polluto for, then flew off, and Tommy told Daniel that he learnt that true friendship never runs out. Back in the real world, Tommy was still not sure who to play with either his flash new friend, or his faithful old buddy. Tommy went to see Dad and talked to him about the plastic robot dog toy's batteries that ran out. Daniel saw this and thought that Tommy has chosen the robot dog. He felt very sad and laid down on Tommy's bed dreaming the times when he and Tommy were best friends. As soon as he saw Tommy coming back in his room, he putted the robot dog away, and got out the ball. He has chosen Daniel to play with after all. Daniel was very happy and went outside with Tommy to play. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Park, and Polluto's Lair *Theme: Choosing the perfect friend to play with *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: April 6, 2007 Trivia/Quotes *This is the last episode to air in 2007. *This segment could be put on the telly in YTP Hiss Hoolie Randomly Turns Into A Potato (Collab Entry) *In the episode Losing Things, Doggytron was seen in the toy shop at the window. *In the episode Food Fight, a scene from this episode has been used. *Polluto: Noo! My baby! *Moggytron:Meow Meow *Polluto;Mock ,Smogg,mock! Category:Episodes Category:Ture Friendship Never Runs Out